Little Freddie: Adventures in Slumberland
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: A new parody! Freddie is off to Slumberland to be the next heir to the the throne. But troubles are brewing as the king is captured by the Nobodies! FreddiexSam!


I thought I take a break from my popular story, "**_iWent to VG_**" and start on another crossover story. This story is a parody of the movie, "**_Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland_**"

I did announce this earlier like last year, but I cancelled the idea due to some character changes. Well that time has come. I hope you like the cast I picked out.

**Nemo**: Freddie Benson

**Icarus**: Miles "Tails" Prower

**Flip**: Maxwell Q. Klinger

**Princess Camille**: Sam Puckett (_She's a little nicer in this story_)

**Professor Genius**: Spencer Shay

**King Morphius**: Robert Parr/ Mr. Incredible

**Nightmare King**: Xemnas (**_Kingdom Hearts series_**)

**The Goblin Boomps**: (_I have no idea which is which so screw me if I get them wrong_)

**Oompo**: James P. Sullivan (**_Monster Inc_**)

**Oomp**: Goofy

**Oompe**: Sid the Sloth (**_Ice Age_**)

**Oompy**: Violet Parr

**Oompa**: Dash Parr

* * *

Prologue: Dream to a Nightmare

A boy, around 13, is sleeping silently in his bed. As he is sleeping, his toys start coming to life. The window then opens up and his bed starts flying out and through the sleeping town of Seattle. The boy is sleeping when a owl woke him up.

_Will you meet friends where your odyssey ends?  
Will they have spots or polka dots or purple noses?  
Ooh, whatever you do  
Please let me dream along with you_

The kid wakes up and he appalled at what he is witnessing. He is flying through the town on his bed!

_What kind of dream will you dream Little Freddie?  
What kind of dream will be yours tonight?  
Where will you go_

"It can't be!" he rubs his eyes. "Can it?" He sees a reflection of him on a puddle. "It is! I'm really flying!"

_Do you know, Little Freddie?  
What will you do on your mystic, midnight flight?  
Are you gonna sail on an ocean of rainbows?_

A cat meows and when it saw Freddie and his flying bed, it screeched and ran off. Freddie lost his balance and hit the bed. As he did, the bed turned the same way he did. He realized that he could control the way the bed is moving.

_Or will you glide on a butterfly?  
And when you land  
Will it go as you plan, Little Freddie?  
Or will the dream you're dreamin' go awry?_

He starts flying through the town as he almost hits a train going by.

_Oh, Little Freddie  
You take the prize  
All you do is close your eyes and fantasize  
Kaleidoscopical, stereoptical dreams come to you  
What mesmeraculous magic you do_

Freddie leaves the town and starts heading towards the clouds.

_What dazzling delights will you sight, Little Freddie?  
What whimsical world will be yours to view?  
I'd give a lot  
All I've got just to go where you go  
Oh, Little Freddie, I wanna be there too  
Wish I could go to Slumberland with you_

"This is fantastic!" Freddie said, looking around. "Yippee!" He pushes the bed foward as he goes fast through the clouds. The clouds changed to a warphole as he enters a strange city that appears to be abandoned. "What kind of city is this?" Freddie wondered as he started investigating.

He continues to look around as he looks at a clock with a weird face. The minute hand went down as the bed took a sudden drop. Freddie almost fell but caught the bed and climbed back on. Freddie sighs but jumps as the minute hand went down again. This time, the bed took a plunge into water, taking Freddie with it. He continues to fall and into a dark tunnel. He is suddenly being followed by a train as it starts hitting his bed. Freddie tries to gain speed but the train was much faster. He came across a dead end as he tried to get the bed into the air. He succeeds and lands on water while the train went down into the water. Freddie sighs again, thinking he has seen the last of the train.

Unfortunately, the train came out of the water and destroyed Freddie's bed. Freddie is flying through the air and lands on a dock. The train is going on as Freddie is running away from it. He comes across a house, his house, and he runs through the door and tries to block the train from coming in.

"Mom!! We've got to get out of the house!!" he shouts at his mom, but for some reason, his mom can't hear him. Freddie hears the train coming as he looks outside to see. The train is starting come through. "NO!! MOM!!!!" Freddie shouted as he tries to hold the door. The train comes through as Freddie flies through the air, and onto the floor of his bedroom.

He looks around and see his house is alright. He picks up a train set and sighs, "Phew, only a dream."

"Freddie, are you alright?" a woman's voice muffles through the door.

"Having bad dreams again?" this time, a man.

"Oh Freward. Have you been eatting too much pie again?"

Freddie rolls his eyes as the scene fades out.


End file.
